Disturbing the Dust
by SpookyMulder
Summary: A series of contest entries. Ch1 2nd place, Ch2 1st place & 2nd in Best of Year, Ch3 2nd place. Draco and Sara find a long forgotten port key. Can an old diary change things for these fueding friends?
1. Ch 1: The Secret Life of Addison Morley

**Disturbing the Dust**

**Story #1**

"Sara!" Draco panicked, "It's a secret!" He caught her arm as she turned with the intensions of fetching Harry. Sara's eyes came back to his and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I only wanted to show _you, _not half of Gryffindor house!"

"But you don't know where it will take you!" she reasoned, "It could be dangerous!"

"So Potter's the only one who can handle a little adventure?" he showed her a wicked grin, "What, are you _scared?"_

"I am NOT scared!"

"Take my hand, then." he dared, "Prove it."

She turned away, brushing her platinum hair back over one shoulder, and wandered over to the window to stall for time. Gentle snow fell light and soft outside, beautifying an otherwise cold and bitter night. The moon caught and fragmented in the icicles that pierced the view like jagged daggers of glass. "What if it's missed? Did you ever think of that?"

"Are you kidding?" he took slow, casual steps toward her, "As if Filch checks the storage room to see if anyone's lifted a portkey from a dusty old box that hasn't seen daylight in years? Did I mention that this belonged to a teacher who is_ long dead?_ Sara." he reasoned, _"No one_ is going to miss this. Not even if they _did_ bother to check."

"You _know_ portkeys are against the rules!"

"Like you've ever cared about the rules! You're making excuses."

His hand came to rest on her shoulder and Sara turned away from the window to face him. It wasn't the idea of danger or breaking the rules that worried her; it was being alone with Draco. He always looked irresistible in black, with his long white hair flowing over his shoulders, and tonight was no exception. His blue eyes invited her as the warm torchlight, and his devilish smile, brought his countenance to life. He was only inches from her now. She could hear him breathe, felt the darkness that radiated from him, and the heat of the hand that touched her. She said nothing as her heart started pounding in her chest. Sara found she couldn't take her eyes from his.

"Fine then." He said as his smile faded, "I'll just go alone and hope for the best. I've got my wand, after all. What more does a wizard need?" He turned away, sharp and with defiance. His feelings were hurt. He knew she refused to go because she was too worried about what Potter might think. The idea of using the strange portkey no longer appealed to him, since he'd only stolen it with the hopes of intriguing Sara into spending some time alone with him. Someplace where Potter wouldn't be able to intrude. Dejected, he stuck the small wooden box in his pocket and crossed the room on heavy feet.

Sara watched him go, his irritation and disappointment apparent. His hand touched the knob and Sara's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't let him leave like this. Not while he was upset with her. "Wait!" she said, almost worried that he would open the door and walk through it. He didn't. He turned and gave her the smug grin she loved to hate. _Damn him! _She thought, _He knew I wouldn't let him leave._

"Change your mind already?" he flashed his arrogant smile. "What a surprise."

Sara's face turned red and her brow creased with anger as she resisted the urge to stomp her foot in frustration. "I _hate_ you, MALFOY!" she shouted and tried to hurry from the room. Just as she tried to brush past him to grab the knob, his arm went around her waist and he pulled her close against him. Sara took in a sharp breath, startled by his audacity as well as his sudden proximity. He brushed her hair back with a confident hand and leaned in until she felt his breath on her neck, sending an electric tickle across her skin, like a heated caress. His voice was a soft whisper in her ear that stirred something inside and brought all her senses to life. Sara sighed through her evaporating anger.

"Don't let go." He said and touched the key.

"Where are we?" Sara asked as she looked around in the darkness. The moon was luminous enough to see by, though her eyes had yet to adjust.

"I hear water." Draco said, "Like the ocean."

"It's warm!" Sara realized and removed her fur-lined cloak. "Those are palm trees!"

"There's sand under these old dead fronds." Draco noticed, digging into the white powder with the toe of one shoe. "I think it's an island."

"Come on." Draco said as he removed his cloak and drew his wand. "Let's look around."

It was certainly an island, though not a very big one. They could hear the surf on all sides. There was a wide trail, now a little overgrown, (yet unmistakable) and they followed it until a small house came into view. The windows were dark and the grounds neglected.

"Nox." Draco said, extinguishing the light from his wand, and led Sara toward it in silence, circling around until they had come to the front door. The house looked out on a vast beach and an empty ocean, with no opposite shore in sight. "Sara!" he said, startling her as she looked across the rippling waters. "It's open!"

"Shouldn't we knock anyway?"

"No." Draco decided and stepped inside, "There is no one here."

Sara lit the many candles with a wave of her hand and looked around with nervous anticipation. "If this was a movie," she chuckled, "something would jump out at us right about now."

Draco took a few steps into the wooden room and regarded it with distaste. "You'd think someone would drop by and clean up once in awhile!" He swiped his finger through the thick layer of dust that had settled on every surface. "Disgusting!"

Sara's eyes trailed from one wall to the other. "No one has been here in years." She said, "Look, the floor is dusty. It hasn't been disturbed. Whoever left this house never came back." She crossed to a large hutch in the kitchen, which was just off an adjacent dining room. There, she found a few musty old dish towels. She scattered them around the sitting room while Draco watched, then pointed a hand. "Scourgify!"

At once the towels set to polishing the wood and they snooped around while they waited for a clean place to sit. Sara dusted off old framed photos and glanced at the titles of the many books that crammed a tall case while Draco rifled through desk drawers and lifted various lids.

"Have some respect!" she told him with a furrowed brow, "This is not your home!"

"There's no one here to offend!" he countered, "What do you have there?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted as she lifted the lid of a small chest that sat alone in the middle of a small table. "Look! It's another portkey!"

Draco withdrew the one he'd found in the storage room at Hogwarts for comparison. "They're a set! Maybe this house belonged to Addison Morley's secret mistress!"

Sara withdrew a book and a few dozen letters from the box and sat down on a newly polished chair to look them over. "The letters are all addressed to someone named Madeline." She told him, "And they're signed A.M." These she set aside in favor of the book. "It's a diary! Draco look!"

Draco pulled the other chair around and sat beside her. "Who the hell is Madeline Croft?"

"I don't know." she admitted, "I'm guessing she's old Professor Morley's secret mistress." Sara opened to the first page.

January 17th 1889

Dear Diary,

Mum died during the night. It was peaceful for her and as heartbroken as I am over it, I'm glad she is finally at rest. Mr. Morley, the apothecary who has been brewing her elixirs since before we lost Dad in '71, said it was only a matter of time. She was mortally ill, he told me a few months back, and wouldn't make it through the winter. He did everything he could to lessen her pain, but it became so great near the end that only death could release her from it. Now she can be with Dad again and it is this thought which brings me the greatest peace. She has missed him so much these past 8 years.

I am alone here now. I don't know how I'll manage. Already I'm so lonely without Mum, but Mr. Morley's son, Addison, has promised to visit. He invited me to stay with him and his wife in Scotland, but I can't leave this island. I could find happiness nowhere else.

Addison teaches potions at Hogwarts and is 34, ten years older than me, but I find myself wishing he was still a bachelor. He is an attractive man, the quiet sort that has always caught my fancy, and smart. His wife, Mum told me, drinks too much and spends all their money….

Sara flipped through the handwritten pages as Draco moved closer and put an arm around her waist.

September 30th 1912

Dear Diary

This is the happiest of days! Addison has been appointed to the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts! He is to live there most of the year, and will be able to use the portkey much more often, as his wife will be cavorting in Edinborough. I hate her for what she has done to him. Imagine, having another man's child! I wish he would divorce her, but he says it would shame his parents. I understand, but I get so lonely without him. It has been ten years since the day he kissed me on the beach and I only love him more with each day that passes.

I have planned a special night for us to celebrate his new appointment, and requested that he bring a bottle of the potion he created just for us, for when we're alone. He calls it "Appassionata" after the Beethoven piano sonata I like to play for him. He said the song inspired him to create a potion that would enhance the passion one already feels. Taking it does not create false emotion, which I at first thought it did, only deepens and brings to the surface that which already exists…

"Draco!" Sara said, "How fascinating! I must come back. I want to read _all_ of it!"

Draco was already up and back to his rummaging. "I have to admit, it is a bit intriguing. Imagine, a married man keeping a secret lover on a deserted island all those years! And the fool woman went along with it! Then again," he paused to consider, "why wouldn't she? It's not like there were many men to choose from in a place like this." He stopped, then reached into a tall cabinet and withdrew a large apothecary jar. The fluid within it swirled a deep reddish-pink and held a purple iridescence.

Sara hurried to his side, knowing it could be only one thing. "Draco is that…"

"Appasionata." He finished, showing a beautiful and ornate inscription on the label. Before she could stop him, he had opened the stopper and drank some.

"It's over fifty years old!"

"Potions don't _go bad!_ I swear, Sara, if Snape heard you say that…" He held it out to her. She hesitated, and then took it. "Drink some. You know you want to."

She _did_ want to! Her only fear was that she was alone here with Draco and the emotions the potion might enhance could prove dangerous to her fragile resolve. Draco's gentle hand pushed the potion forward and with only minor reluctance, she drank it.

Replacing the jar on the shelf, she looked at him, looking back at her, and their arms entwined. Her eyes fell closed as he pulled her close…


	2. Chapter 2: Elroy & the Enchanted Swing

**Disturbing the Dust**

**Story #2**

"It's the damned _wind!"_ Draco muttered and kicked a scrub brush across the semi-cleaned hardwood and into a dusty corner. "Will it ever _stop?"_

The perturbed house elf scampered after it and then returned to his duties, thinking it would be nice to clean the little house in peace, but instead he remained in the room with Master Draco and the young woman named Sara. He liked being here, it was preferable to Malfoy Manor, where he had lived and worked until this morning.

The pretty girl who sat beneath the windows looked up from the tattered old book she was reading and gave Draco a mild smile, laced with impatience. "There's probably a storm out to sea somewhere. Let's hope it doesn't come our way."

Elroy, which was this elf's name, had been told he was going to Hogwarts, to keep Master Draco's dormitory tidy, but he had been promptly taken to this strange island cottage upon his arrival at the school. This actually was a nice surprise, since the idea of keeping such close quarters with the younger Malfoy, whom Elroy had never been fond of, made him ill at ease. Here, he had plenty of work to keep him busy, the climate was wonderful, he loved the soothing sound of the waves crashing on the beach outside, and the girl seemed bent on protecting him from his master. Elroy liked this girl very much. She was fair in appearance, like all Malfoys were. Surely she must be one of them, as she resembled the family, though her manner suggested otherwise. She lacked their signature cruelty and indifference.

Draco looked to the girl with irritation in his eyes. "Well, you _are_ the Elemental. Can't you do something about it? We've been here a full hour now! I want to explore the island! Enough of this sitting around already!"

"We will." She said, distracted, the same contented smile gracing her countenance. "There's time."

"I'm bored! We've looked through the house a million times!"

"Why don't you go through the potions cabinet? See what's there and arrange it."

Elroy listened, though continued scrubbing and making as little noise as possible. He liked the way these two interacted. He had never seen his master so easily dismissed, yet he seemed to take no offense to her obvious disinterest in his selfish demands.

"Oh fun! _Arranging potions!_ How BORING! Easy for you to say. At least you've got that silly old diary to keep you occupied!"

"Then go back to the school for awhile. Bring back lunch."

"And leave you here alone?"

"Am I going to run away?"

"I'm staying!"

"Fine!" she said, looking up from the book once more, "But if you are, then _shut up!"_

Elroy hid a smile as his master's face went blank. He slipped out the door as Draco sat down beside his friend in silence and proceeded to read over her shoulder.

The blustery wind smelled of salt, but was refreshing after the stale, dusty air of the cottage and Elroy made his way through the tropical underbrush with a small basket he'd found in the quaint little shed beside the house. He'd also found an old knife there which was sure to be dull, but it had been oiled some years ago and had not rusted. This he placed in the basket and flattened his ears against the wind as he ventured into the thick greenery.

Elroy carried the heavy basket back to the house with effort, thinking only of pleasing his master's kind lady friend, and made his way, unnoticed, into the kitchen. The water from the tap came out tinged at first, but soon turned clear and Elroy set to work washing what he'd gathered and then washed the knife as well. He used this same knife to prepare an attractive platter of assorted tropical fruits, adorned with lovely ornamental flowers of every color, which he carried with pride to the small table in the sitting room.

Sara's eyes brightened with delight and she gave Elroy a glorious smile that warmed his heart and made his many efforts worthwhile.

"What is all _this!"_ she beamed at him, "How _nice!_ You shouldn't trouble yourself after all you've done already!" she indicated the mostly clean room with a gesturing hand.

"My mistress must be hungry after a long morning." Elroy blushed.

Sara laid a grateful hand on his small shoulder and Draco scowled down at him. "And what about me?" he sneered, "You belong to ME after all, you worthless scavenger!"

Elroy cowered from his master's anger. "Elroy brought enough for Master Draco _and_ the lady, sir!" he explained, "Oh, forgive your most humble servant!" Elroy fell to Draco's feet and groveled into the leg of his trousers. "Please forgive Elroy, Master Draco!" Elroy pulled Draco's shoe up to rest on its heel and then repeatedly cracked his own head on the hard toe of it. Draco gave a hearty laugh.

Sara was horrified. "STOP!" she shouted, "You'll hurt yourself!"

With one last amused chuckled, Draco kicked Elroy away. "Oh get off!"

Elroy tumbled backward and then sat up with big sad eyes trained on the floor. "Elroy is _terribly_ sorry, sir." He sighed.

A gentle hand lifted his chin and Elroy looked up to meet Sara's sympathetic gaze. "Come." She whispered, "You must be hungry as well."

Sara gathered some fruit and dates on a small plate and this she gave to the elf, who bowed his head in thanks. He had never thought to prepare a meal for himself.

"I'm sorry, there are only two chairs, or I would insist you join us."

Draco screwed up his face. "Are you _mad?_ Sharing a table with _servants? _You've been hanging around with that idiot mudblood too long."

"Well I'm sorry to say, _Malfoy, _but I like him a hell of a lot more than I like _you_ at the moment! And if you think I'll let you sit here and insult my friends then you're QUITE WRONG!" Sara gave Draco an annoyed glance before turning back to the house elf, only to find he had left the room.

Elroy watched from the kitchen entrance as his master took the lady's hand across the table with sincerity and apology in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sara." he said, "I don't want to upset you. I didn't mean anything by it."

The lady smiled in spite of her anger. "Eat your lunch." she said.

Elroy smiled as well and made his way back to the basket he'd left beside the cutting board. He liked the lady Sara. And what's more, he liked the way she affected his master. He took up the knife and as he set to his task, an idea had begun to bloom in his mind.

Sara smiled in even greater surprise and delight when Elroy set two small plates before them. "Mushrooms! Where did you find _mushrooms?"_

"In the cave, mistress." Elroy said, hiding a sly grin.

Draco jumped on the hook, as Elroy had expected one of them would. _"Cave?_ What cave? Where is it?"

"It's not hard to find if you follow the path Elroy made, sir. Elroy could see where a path used to be and cut through with a blade from the shed. There are lemon and lime trees near the cave as well. Elroy used the juices to sauté the mushrooms!" wanting to make the cave seem as appealing as possible, the elf continued. "You'll find the path if you head toward the copse of banana trees behind the house and pass right through the middle. Go left at the pineapple grove until you come to the clearing near the far shore. There will be an odd tree there, sir, with a swing attached to it."

Sara interjected. "A swing?"

"Oh yes, mistress. A swing indeed! A lovely place, this clearing. It's where Elroy found all the flowers! The swing is surrounded by them and they even entwine it with strands of blooming ivy."

Draco interrupted the description. "And this is where we find the cave?"

"No sir." Elroy explained. "The swing is very close to the beach. You'll want to go left after finding it. You'll see a high outcropping through the overgrowth of plants. Make your way to the base of it and you will find the cave." Of course, it would have been much easier just to show them the way, but Elroy thought it best if they were alone when they found the swing. He hoped they didn't ask him. As it turned out, they didn't.

The wind had died down and it seemed the storm would miss the island after all, so Sara and Draco set out together to explore, as Draco had been anticipating all day. It was now nearing three o'clock and he was excited to finally get to it.

Elroy's directions were not necessary as his narrow path was clear. They passed the bananas, then the pineapples, both glancing around at the many parrots and other tropical birds that abounded in the trees. They squawked and then flew off as playful monkeys swung in the branches.

"Look!" Sara stopped, and then hurried forward. "That house elf wasn't kidding when he said it was lovely. Draco, look at this!"

"Draco stepped through into the clearing and glanced around at the hundreds of flowers that filled it with color and perfumed the air. "It looks like an English garden crash landed in Hawaii." He said, curious as roses grew side-by-side with hibiscus. He drew his wand. It seemed he couldn't pass a rose without casting a spell lately, and he was determined to get it right.

Sara laughed as Draco frowned at the flower before him. "Please, Malfoy." She giggled, "Don't turn them ALL black!"

"I just need to practice!" he defended, turning bright red, "Flowers aren't my specialty, you know!"

"Well I'm happy to say that there seems to be nothing of a Slytherin nature on this island. Your dark magic will have to wait for the dungeons back at school."

"Ha!"

"In the meantime," she brushed a hand across the smooth wooden seat of the swing, "give me a push."

Draco looked at her quizzically.

Sara was drawn to the swing, she realized, and could think of nothing except sitting on its seat, wrapping her hands around the flowering vines that held it fast to the jutting branch above. The idea filled her with thoughts of romance, of whimsical abandon, and above all, the nearness of Draco, and of how good he looked with the tropical sun shining like a white gold halo in his platinum hair. She wondered if she looked the same to him, if he saw the same glorious presence about her, and looked for the answer in his expression. He was looking at her, which was no surprise, his wand forgotten in one hand.

"Come here." she said.

Draco couldn't seem to breathe as he crossed the grass, unable to move his eyes from hers, and when he finally stood still he was so close that a tendril of her hair, stirred by the ocean breeze, came to rest on his arm. His heart beat like thunder in his chest.

Sara's breath caught in her throat as he moved closer, almost pressed against her as he gripped one of the swing's vines, his wand falling to the ground. She _wanted_ him closer, she realized, ever so much more than she had the night before when they'd taken the Appassionata potion and nearly got caught up in its effects. She had come to her senses then - at the very last moment. What should she do now? When every fiber of her being was pulled toward him. So attractive and strong and _masculine…_ She wondered if he really knew how impossible he was to resist. The urge to touch him, to throw her arms around him and kiss him madly was overwhelming.

It was as if someone had come along and swept her feet out from under her. One moment Sara was standing, her hand slipping around his waist, his fingers just barely touching her face as the attraction that drew them became too strong to ignore. Their lips had almost met, a whisper away from complete realization, when quite suddenly she was seated on the swing. The sensation that enveloped her was soft and warm, like an embrace that washed over and through her, filling her with passion, affection, devotion, desire and _love. _Sara looked up at Draco, his hand still gripping the vine, his eyes alive with emotion. _"Push me." _she whispered.

Elroy smiled with accomplishment and made his way back through the thick flora, through the pineapple grove, between the banana trees, and into the house. He sang as he polished and washed and dusted. He danced as he swept the kitchen floor. He even hummed as he cleaned the linen. Now that he had made his master happy, Elroy thought maybe his life might be good. Maybe there would be no more beatings, no more anger, or threats. No more hostility. Now that he had made his master happy, maybe they would let him stay here in this wonderful little house on this enchanted island where no dark magic existed. Where even an evil son like his master could find happiness.

_Sometimes,_ Elroy thought, _all the wealth and influence a wizard possesses, all the misery and meanness and disparity that invades the heart, can be erased by the simplest things in life. Like a smile from a pretty young lady, and a swing._

With his duties done, Elroy glanced around at the immaculate rooms and nodded his approval. Not a thing out of place. Well, except for the old book the lady Sara had left on the table. Elroy considered it for a long moment, and then crossed the room. He opened the windows to the approaching evening, climbed onto the chair, and knelt before the book. _"The Diary of Madeline Croft"_ read the tattered old cover and the little elf was beside himself with curiosity. It took only a moment of indecision before the book was open in his small hands.

_June 12_

_Sometimes I'm not sure if it's divine or a curse. It is both Heaven and Hell at once to love a man who has promised himself to another before the eyes of God. Even though Addison rarely mentions his wife and refuses to speak ill of her, I know he does not love her. I hear the stories whenever I visit London or Edinborough. Her scandalous conduct and sordid affairs are the talk of Great Britain. He cannot possibly love her! No one knows about Addison and me, of course, but all who utter his name do it in sympathy and none speak ill of him. He is such a patient, compassionate, and giving man. He is worthy of the respect he is given. It would be hard not to love him. _

_These same people care for me, I know that they do, but they think me hard of heart, foolish, and spinsterly. They look on me with pity and question my dedication to the isolation I hold so dear. How I wish I could scream from the rooftops that I love this man, and that he loves me, and that no one could ever know such happiness as I know when he is with me. I wish I could do that, but instead I sit in silence and endure their pity, their concern, their disapproval. I endure it out of respect for Addison. His heart brings him back to me. His vows are the only wedge between us._

_I sit here, solitary, in my little paradise for days, sometimes weeks at a time, but am I lonely? I am never, because I carry him in my heart always and it sustains me, even though I miss him until my very bones ache with the pain of it, but lonely, never. All I have to do is think of him and I am not alone. It is so easy to lose myself in my most cherished memories. His arms around me, the sound of his voice, the sight of his face… but none resonate more than the swing. The feel of his gentle hands as I sway under the light of the moon, the scent of flowers filling the breeze that stirs my hair and caresses my skin, the trust that I feel as I wait to see how high he will send me. Each time I return from my pendulum arc, I know he will be waiting. The love and affection he has for me come through his hands like a warm embrace. There is nothing more intimate than this. It is this feeling of absolute assurance that sustains me, even through the darkest of nights._

Elroy smiled as he closed the book and replaced it with care. A warm, salty breeze drifted in through the window and the elf sighed, lost in his his thoughts until he heard the welcome sound of approaching laughter. He listened only for a moment to the playful voices before curling up in a cupboard, where he fell asleep after a long day. In his dreams, a swing swayed amid the flowers, and a lovely elf named Prinky stood beside it, waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3: Night Music

**Disturbing the Dust**

**Story #3**

"I couldn't wait." Sara admitted when Draco came through the door. His expression conveyed his surprise at finding her already in the little island house. "I simply _had_ to see what happened."

Draco took the diary of Madeline Croft from her hand and set it aside. He said nothing for a long moment, just looked at her with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"What?" she wondered.

"Nothing." He laid the book on the small table and dropped into a chair, wanting to kiss her hello, but knowing she would probably clock him for it. Kissing Sara was one of those things that had to be done at just the right moment, or not at all. "You were supposed to meet me just after breakfast." He mentioned, "How long have you been here?"

"Since six." She admitted.

"And Potter hasn't asked about you disappearing two days in a row?"

"He's so busy with Quidditch he hasn't really noticed. Last night I said I was studying when I got back so late." She smirked, "Good thing you were suspended for unsportsmanlike play last month, or you'd be too busy as well."

"Do you have to bring that up? That was a bad call by blind old madam Hooch. Really, she shouldn't be allowed to call the games if she's too old and senile to know good plays from bad."

"You slammed a little fourth year into the stands and knocked him off his broom!"

"Then maybe he should learn to hold on!"

"You're such a creep, Malfoy." Sara told him, sinking into the adjacent chair, "I don't know why I even talk to you."

"Because I'm irresistible."

Sara did her best to hide her smile and decided to change the subject. "So, did you get everything on your list?"

Draco opened a pillowcase he had dropped at his feet and began setting the items on the table for her inspection. "Let's see… cooking oil, two Never-Ending torches I had to get from Hogsmead, quills and ink, a small cauldron, and powdered serpent scales." He folded the pillowcase into a neat square and set it aside. "How about you? Get everything?"

Sara smiled and lifted a velvet sack with a golden drawstring. Draco cringed at his pillowcase.

"Bottomless bottle of Riesling. Three pickled frog's feet. Curtains." She ran a hand over the light lavender silk. "I know it wasn't on the list, but these drapes are so old and dusty. These will do _wonders_ to lighten the room."

"Please _move along."_

"Oh sorry. Anyway, I got the sugar, tea, and various soaps. Elroy should be just fine now. I popped in real quick before bed to check on him and brought bread and some chicken from dinner as well as clean sheets for the bed. I hate him sleeping in that cupboard."

"House elves like to sleep in cupboards."

Sara sighed. "Well it's pointless when he has the whole house to himself. He seemed surprised that I wanted him to sleep in the bed."

"It's safe to assume he has never slept in a bed in his life." Draco explained, "Sara, house elves are vermin. They are not treated like guests."

"Maybe they just ended up in the wrong house!" she angered, "Like yours!"

"You shouldn't spoil him! Remember, Sara, he will have to go back to Malfoy Manor at some point and if he takes liberties there he will _not_ be well received. Just keep that in mind when you fill his head full of silly ideas of creature comforts and fuzzy-wuzzy affection. At my family's home he'll receive neither."

Sara stood and slammed a bottle of dish soap down on the table, producing a satisfying thud. "Why do you have to be so _mean?_ Your heart is as cold as ice, you rotten, self-important _Slytherin!"_

"Oh please!" he stood, knocking his chair backward with a crash, "You say it like it's a _bad_ thing!"

"Your so… SO…"

"_Good looking?"_ Draco gave her a smug grin and her anger melted.

Sara resisted the urge to stomp her foot in frustrated defeat. "I _hate_ you, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll remember that next time you want a back rub."

"I've _never_ asked you for a back rub!"

Draco acted as though he was deep in thought. "You didn't? Are you _sure_ that wasn't you?"

Sara laughed, unable to help it. It was simply impossible to stay mad at him. "Come on, Romeo, we've got things to do, and arguing over back rubs is _not_ on the list."

Sara and Draco each took one of the torches and let themselves out, discussing how inviting the warm ocean waters looked. Wave after wave crashed on the beautiful white and both longed to frolic in the sun. The cold, bitter winter that enveloped Hogwarts was forgotten as they made their way to the back of the cottage.

"Look!" Draco exclaimed, "That worthless house elf has mowed the lawn!"

"Stop calling him names, would you?" Sara gave him a disapproving glance, "He did a wonderful job and look! He's cleared the path as far as I can see!"

"I have to admit, this is quite an improvement. No more wading through knee high weeds to get to the other side. Perhaps he's not _entirely_ worthless."

As if on cue, Elroy made his grand entrance as he ran screaming across the path and back into the underbrush with a screeching monkey of equal size chasing after him. Draco laughed out loud and Sara grinned, but followed the monkey for a quick rescue.

"_Patrificus totalis!" _

"What'd you do that for?" said Draco, incredulous, "That was the funniest thing I've seen since the Weasel coughed up slugs!"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Are other people's misfortunes your only source of amusement, Malfoy?"

"Pretty much."

Sara lifted the monkey and removed the spell. It was startled, but she was quick to subdue it with a soft, lyrical song that made even Draco sigh with contentment. The monkey wrapped its arms around her neck and snuggled against her.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Draco said, jealous of her likable nature, "And where are the bunnies and the other gentle animals to sit at your feet? Where are the birds to chirp around your head? I swear, Sara, do flowers bloom as you pass?"

"Not usually, but at least they don't _turn black."_

"Fine then! Just go ahead and stab me while you're at it! You haven't said a nice word since I arrived!"

"You haven't _deserved_ a nice word since you arrived."

"Well if that's how you feel then you can just stay here with that stupid monkey and that cursed house elf. I'll explore the cave alone if I'm so repulsive!" Off he went, knowing Sara would let him get about ten feet before she ran after him.

The problem was, he had gone at least 40 feet and yet she was not by his side. She hadn't even called out to him with silly requests that he be reasonable. Not so much as an attempt at the last word. He pushed on without her, angrier than ever.

Sara was seated at the table with Elroy and the monkey when Draco came into the house. The elf slunk onto the floor and disappeared behind Sara's skirt. She looked at Draco with victory in her smile. "Well?" she asked, "Are there really thousands of mushrooms?"

"Yes, in one part." Draco answered, defeated, "But there's a lot more than that. The cave is huge! There are many caverns and rooms have been carved, wooden doors and all."

"Really?" she asked, sorry she had been too stubborn to tag along.

"There is a set of stairs as well that wound down into the rock. There is a vast cavern at the bottom with an underground river and a boat landing. I wasn't sure how safe the boat was, so I didn't venture out in it. However, I also found a heavily reinforced door that wouldn't budge."

Sara was intrigued. "Reinforced?"

"That's what I said."

"You couldn't open it?"

"I didn't really try except pulling the handle. A parrot attacked me."

"A parrot?"

"Is there an echo? Yes, A parrot. A talking parrot who told me some nonsense poetry or something and when I told it to bugger off it attacked me."

"Hmm. A river, a locked door, and an animal guard. I wonder where the music fits in?"

"The music?"

"Now who's an echo?" Sara smirked, "Yes, the music. When I brought Elroy his dinner I heard piano music from the other side of the island. I thought it was from a passing boat. Maybe it wasn't."

"Well," Draco sighed and clasped his hands in front, "we'll go back in the morning. It's almost dinner time. You don't want to be late for _Potter."_

Sara looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." she said, "I shouldn't have left you to go alone."

His voice softened and lost its arrogance. "I'll see you after breakfast." he said. Then he was gone.

"Draco!" Sara said in a frantic whisper, "Draco! Wake up!"

Malfoy opened his eyes in the dark, wondering why he was being disturbed from his heavy sleep.

"DRACO!"

The web of slumber cleared from his mind and he sat up, realizing that Sara was in his dorm and that she was excited about something. Never missing a trick, he grabbed her around the waist and tumbled her onto the bed, rolling with the grace of a cat directly on top of her. _"Hello."_ he grinned. "It's about time you came to your senses."

An unexpected blast of lightning threw him back to the mattress and he gasped with surprise. It only hurt a little as she wasn't trying to injure him, but he carried on anyway. Draco grabbed his chest and moaned with contrived agony.

"I'm sorry!" Sara worried and tried to tend to him. He rolled onto his back and she hovered above, trying to get a look at the skin beneath his singed pajama top. "I didn't mean for it to hurt!"

He smiled in the dark and abandoned his charade. He was touched by the fear and the guilt that laced her whispered apology. His heart swelled until it ached the way it did every time he looked at her and his hand caressed her face. His quite inner voice whispered to her mind as he held her eyes. _Why don't you love me? _

Sara's heart twisted as she saw the sincerity and the pain in his expression. _I do love you._ she thought, pushing the words from her mind to his as her gentle hand brushed the hair back from his face. He pulled her close. Sara sighed away her resolve as her gossamer hair mingled with his on the pillow and he kissed her, rolling her over once more. This time she didn't hit him with lightning. Her defenses melted as she felt the strength of his arms, the desire in his embrace and the passion behind this madness. She was drawn to him the way she had always been, but she couldn't see his beauty in the dark, didn't notice his fine attire or delight in his verbal provocation. This was the _real _Draco, the essence of everything that he was, his unguarded vulnerability, and the undeniable masculinity that attracted her until she was overwhelmed by it. The world drifted away as Sara let her hands glide over his back, lost in a long awaited moment, wishing it could go farther.

Draco felt her pull away in silence and knew the moment he'd been waiting for had ended. He sighed and fell onto the pillow. He wouldn't push Sara. She would only get angry.

She lay beside him and took his hand. "Don't ever think that I don't love you." she whispered, "I do. But I can't do this right now. You know I can't."

"So break it off."

Sara gave him a sad smile, knowing she would do no such thing. She and Harry had drifted apart, that was true, but she wasn't ready to dump him for Draco Malfoy. As rationality returned, the idea seemed more ludicrous by the second. Sara got out of bed. "Come, Malfoy. The music has begun again."

The piano was soft and melodious and was most certainly not from a passing boat. It was flawless, as if played by angels. Without warning, Sara stopped as they passed the enchanted swing.

"What is it?"

"Don't you recognize it? It's the Moonlight Sonata. I've never heard it played so…"

"Perfectly?"

"Exactly! It's so smooth, as if Beethoven himself was behind the keyboard. It _can't _be a recording! Draco." Sara turned to catch his eyes, "I don't think we're alone on this island. Do you have your wand?"

"At the ready."

"Let's go then. And stay quiet."

A short distance down the beach, Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "Look!" he said, pointing to the top of the outcropping where lights could be seen through what looked like a small barred window in the rock. "The music is louder here."

"I told you we weren't alone." Sara's face turned grim and nervous. "Draco, do you think we should do this? If something was to happen they would never find us here."

Draco shuddered. "I'll protect you, Sara." He said and took her hand again, turning to give her a look of reassurance. "If anything happens, run away and use the port key."

"And leave you here? Like hell! We'll protect each other. If anything happens, we'll both run."

"I like your plan better." He smiled and led her through the twisting caverns and down the stairs to the underground river. To the door and the waiting parrot. The music was very close, it flowed through the room like an acoustical breeze, moving, soul stirring and inspiring.

"You again?" the parrot asked when it saw Draco. "I hope your friend has better manners."

Sara stepped in front of Draco, intrigued by the idea of a mere bird with such intellect. "Good evening." She said, "We are the new occupants of the island, here to inquire about the music that comes from behind this door."

"What is behind the door is a secret, milady."

"Well this secret lies on our property. How do we gain entrance?"

"Death awaits all who venture inside."

"See?" Draco said and pulled Sara back, "Let's do that running away now and skip the death part."

"I have a better idea. Come on." Sara led Draco out of the cave and back to where they'd started. "let's go back to your room."

Draco grinned. "Told you I was irresistible."

"Get your broom!"

"Oh. Ok."

High above the beach, Draco steered the broom around Sara, who sat across it and clung to him for fear of falling. Together, they peered in through the little barred window at a man who sat at a glorious old piano in a large stone room, crammed full of books and messy piles of sheet music. His face was pale, even in the warm amber glow, with a shock of unruly gray hair absorbing the torchlight. He the wore fanciful old clothes of some era long passed and seemed lost in his music. He played Fur Elise with a passion that was lost on Draco, but which Sara understood completely. She held her breath as she studied him, unaware of their presence, and spoke the name as recognition, and the shear impossibility of it, finally came to her.

"_Beethoven."_

As if he'd heard her, the sound of the piano came to an abrupt end and he rose to his feet, turning toward the window.

Draco screwed up his face, thinking Sara had gone mental all of a sudden. _"Beethoven?_ News flash Sara, he's dead. He's also deaf and that whats-his-name just heard your whisper through a window.

"He heard my mind, not my whisper, Draco. He's speaking to me."

"But he lived centuries ago! Beethoven is dead!"

"Draco." Sara whispered, "Don't you know a vampire when you see one?"

This took time for Draco to comprehend, but he knew she was right the moment it was out of her mouth. The white of his skin, the perfection of his playing, no mortal had such command over music.

"I saw his thoughts, just as he can see mine." Sara was telling him, "His first thought was to kill us but wants to talk to us now. He is lonely."

"And why not kill us may I ask? He can't possibly feed very often."

"He will not harm us."

"Why not?"

"Because he sees a kindred spirit in me. I have the gift of music as he does, with the power to affect on an unearthly level. Of course he is a master to which I can't compare but we are the same."

"He'll kill me and lock you in."

"He won't."

Draco was frightened and losing his patience in his inability to hear the silent discussion and to see into the stranger's mind as Sara could. "Why not?"

Sara looked to Draco with hesitance. "Because you are someone I love."

A soft smile touched his lips and the broom faltered a little.

There was more, but she refused to tell him that the vampire thought he was exquisite, unique, and too beautiful for the likes of death. There were thoughts in Beethoven's head regarding Draco that worried her. She would never again let Draco out of her sight on this island after nightfall. In the meantime, she wanted nothing more than to talk with one of the most gifted musicians who ever lived. Her heart pounded with the idea of it as the window lifted and the face on the other side smiled.

"The door," he said, "is open."


	4. Chapter 4: Appassionata

**Disturbing the Dust**

**Story #4**

Draco narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "You'll have to come out. We're not idiots, you know. We are _not_ going into your inescapable prison."

Beethoven bowed his gray head in a show of sincerity. "I will not harm you."

"Are you _deaf?"_ Draco remembered that the man before him was, in fact, quite deaf and roared with laughter.

Sara drew a sharp breath of reprimand. "Draco! What a _horrible_ thing to say!"

Beethoven gave a soft laugh. "I no longer suffer such mortal infirmity."

"We _still_ aren't going in. Forgive me for being sensible."

"I understand."

Sara considered Draco's point of view and realized she was being too trusting. It was the curse of the Elemental to be drawn to danger, to trust it the way one trusts a lover's affection, and so she should rely on someone else's reservations. Her heart told her Beethoven could be trusted, but underneath, in the murky layers of her mind, she remembered the flashes she'd seen from the vampire concerning Draco and knew he was right. Even if she could have faith in _her_ _own_ safety, Draco was another story. She would not lead him to an unwelcome fate.

She spoke as they hovered on the broom outside the tiny window. "Come to the house. We'll all be comfortable there won't we?" She turned ardent, serious eyes to Beethoven. "He's right, you know."

Draco gave the vampire a smug grin and his grip around Sara's waist tightened.

Beethoven bowed his head once more in acquiescence. "As you wish. Expect me tomorrow at dusk."

Draco chortled. "Why tomorrow? So you can set up a trap for us? Maybe invite all your vampire friends over to dinner?" He scowled at the old man before him. "I like my blood right where it is, thanks!"

Beethoven turned serious eyes to Sara. "My patience with your friend grows thin."

Sara sighed. "We'll be there at dusk. And you'll have to forgive to Draco. He has an abrasive personality. It doesn't seem he can behave any other way."

"_Hey!_ I resent that! _Abrasive_ she says!_"_

Sara ignored Draco, as Beethoven spoke into her mind, a warning, yet something she had already known. _If you bring any third parties, I will kill you all._

Sara stiffened, his piercing stare giving her a fright. "Goodnight then. Tomorrow it is."

Draco didn't wait for the vampire's reply; he turned the broom and flew into the night.

Draco leaned back in his seat, teetering on two legs, and reading. His bare feet, propped on the table, were crossed at the ankle. His warm clothes were folded near-by in a mitered stack, and he relaxed in shorts and a sleeveless white shirt. "You were supposed to be here at sun-up!"

Sara set a basket on a sidebar and joined him at the table, her heavy winter skirt whispering against the wood as she slid into her chair. "I know. I'm sorry. I was awake half the night, thinking about Beethoven. I over-slept."

"Is that what you call it? It's nearly eight!"

"I got us a _ton _of stuff from breakfast, though. Swooped in just before they cleared everything away. I even managed to talk Dobby into giving me some tea and a jar of raspberry preserves!"

"It's been hours since I've had a cup of tea. Little too warm for it here, though."

"For tonight, of course! I wouldn't dream of having a cup right now. It must be ninety-five degrees already."

"I'd think so, too, if I was clothed in winter silk and a wool jumper. You're off by ten degrees. Aren't you going to take that off?"

"Well no wonder I'm so warm!" Sara stood and took off her long, heavy skirt, the jumper, and the long-sleeved shirt she wore beneath it. Hidden under her clothes, she now wore a short, yellow skirt made of cotton and a white tank top over a pink bikini.

"Well don't stop _there!_ Keep going!"

"I _can't wait_ to go swimming. What would you say to hanging out in the ocean for an hour or so? I've got us some drinks and the snorkels came."

Draco spied the bright pink strings tied behind her neck. "I see you remembered your suit this time. I was getting a little tired of you refusing to get your clothes wet."

He hid his thoughts from her, veiled behind a wall in his imagination. _And what will Potter think when we both miss History of Magic?_ The idea of Potter breaking up with her was well worth skipping a class. "If we're actually going to swim and not wade, I'm all for it."

Sara showed him a questioning grin. "Are you going to refuse to get your hair wet, prettyboy?"

"Are you kidding? I found enchanted surfboards! I don't care _how_ wet I get!"

Excitement lit Sara's expression and her grin widened. "Awesome!"

"But I think we should look for mentions of the vampire in the diary before we go goofing off."

Sara, finished unlacing her boots, kicked them off and brought a pair of flat, slip-on sandals from her book bag. These she set on the floor near her chair, to put on when she got up. Draco's, she saw, were in a similar position, and sand already clung to them. "Let's bring the diary down to the beach. That _cursed_ blizzard rattled the windows all night long and it's so bitter cold back at school. I want to see the sun, Draco, let's get out of this cottage!"

With a shared smile, Sara and Draco put on their sunglasses, grabbed the diary, the coverlet from Draco's dormitory bed, fluffy cotton towels from Sara's tower, and ran out the door. Together, they held a halfhearted race full of smiles and laughter through the bright morning sun, strong and warm on their faces. Sara carried a bag in which she kept suntan oil, snorkels she'd received just that morning by owl order, and a bottle of Finnegan's Swill. From the cottage, she'd brought along glasses, a bottle of coconut milk mixed with passion fruit and pineapple juices, and some tropical fruit for garnishes. Draco carried the basket containing breakfast.

Sara transfigured the blanket into something resembling a cross between a hospital bed with no legs, and the world's widest chaise lounge. Draco levitated two tall, flat rocks over to serve as little side tables and Elroy was there to fix them drinks.

Sara sipped hers and read aloud when she came to the first of the desired entries in Madeline Croft's diary.

_May 18, 1916_

_Mother always told me that this island held a secret and that I mustn't tell a soul about the music in the night. It is divine, this music, and it seems a pity to share it with only the moon and the stars, worthy as they are to bear witness. Then again, when you're an overly romantic young girl, secrets are precious and empowering things. Having such a secret filled me with purpose, and I felt larger than myself every time I thought of telling and didn't._

_Addison has often asked about the melancholy cords that drift into my room as we lay together, and he even encountered the maestro's parrot guard, but in the end I couldn't part with the secret I swore to keep. Hearing this music, Mother told me, was a gift that the outside world would kill us for and take away, never to return. I do not want this! The music must remain, here, where it is so protected. I would submit to no other arrangement. _

_I have seen the maestro. He walks sometimes at night, always humming and with his hands clasped behind his back. He strolls, casual, but doesn't speak to us. Sometimes I think I hear him in my mind, saying 'Hello Madeline.' but I never knew if it was really him or my imagination. My curiosity could certainly manage a trick such as this, but my fear of him kept me from answering. I know he will not hurt me. Mother and father both swore it, yet I know the maestro is dangerous, I can feel it the way I can feel a chill on the wind, and to approach him was something I simply could not will myself to do. _

_The new curtains came today by owl…_

Sara closed the book in frustration. "Nothing! It tells us _nothing_ we didn't already know! This could take all day! There must be a million entries in here!"

"This is why I suggested starting early. I looked for awhile and I didn't find anything, either."

Sara rose from the blanket and stripped off her clothes. "To hell with this, let's get in the water. I'm already getting too hot."

Draco set his drink on a rock and drew his wand. _"Accio surfboards!"_ He stood and plucked them from the air, jabbing them into the sand beside him. "Me? I'm _always_ too hot. In fact, women regularly burst into flames just from looking at me."

"Don't worry, Draco, being ugly isn't _all_ bad."

"You should know, you hideous, lopsided beast."

"At least I'm not _obese!"_

"Hey! I'm just as thin as you are!"

Sara grabbed one of the two surfboards and ran away with it, calling back to him over her shoulder. "If you say so, you smelly, cabbage sprouting, _flubberworm!"_

Draco took off after her, laughing and kicking up sand with his running feet. "Get back here, you sewer dwelling, rotten toothed _rhinoceros!"_

Sara glanced up from the diary when he came through the door. _"Now_ who's late?"

"I've been here all along! I just went back to get some cilantro and turtle sprouts from greenhouse three!"

"Liar! I've been here for two hours and you were nowhere to be seen."

"Well, I got the spices anyway. Did you clean the fish?"

Sara recoiled, indignant and revolted. "I'm not cleaning the _fish!"_

"Well _I'm_ not doing it! Gross!"

Sara sighed. "You're so manly I can hardly stand it."

"I am too manly! I just happen to be a man with so much money that I never have to lower myself to disgusting, menial work. Elroy! Clean the fish!"

Elroy was standing beside Sara in an instant. "It is already done, Master Draco. Elroy has cleaned the fishes!"

Sara smiled at the elf and lifted his chin with a gentle, caring hand, as though he were a child or a beloved pet. "How nice of you!"

"It's his duty!"

"It was _thoughtful_ of you to clean the fish, since your master is a whiny little _pansy._ Here Elroy," Sara lifted a wrapped package from the basket beside her, "Have some elderberry pudding."

Elroy took the pudding and smiled with joy as he went off toward the kitchen, thrilled that he had done well and pleased his masters.

Draco smirked his most charming. "If I cleaned the fish, would you have given me something sweet, too?"

Sara let her chair rest on all fours and tried to hide her amusement. "Clean some fish and find out."

"I'll go find a spell, but I'm not watching when the guts come out."

"Sit down, Tinkerbell."

Draco sat, unfamiliar with the muggle reference, unaware that he should be insulted.

"According to Madeline, if you ask a vampire to leave your home, he must. I didn't know that. In DADA all they said was that vampires couldn't enter unless they were invited. It's good to know that we have such an out."

"I'm really quite nervous about this. I still don't think it's a good idea, consorting with dangerous creatures, alone, and on a deserted island. The whole idea seems rather foolish if you ask me."

"I'll tell you who I shouldn't be consorting with. A yellow-spined coward who can't look when he cleans fish. Now _there's_ a dangerous creature for you."

"Oh shove off. You wouldn't clean them, either."

"I'm a girl!"

"Is _that_ what they told you?"

"Just for that, you get to answer the door when the maestro comes."

"Fine, you unappreciative goat."

"I never knew jellyfish could speak. I'm going to start the tea and cook the fish. Bring your cilantro and turtle sprouts if you would, and leave Draco Malfoy behind."

"Very funny! You'll have to fight me for these turtle sprouts if that's how you're going to be! You can't have them!"

Draco was lying on the floor, his chair on its side next to him, and Sara had the bag of sprouts and cilantro. She hadn't moved, not in the slightest.

"Well? That was tough. Wasn't much of a fight, but I think I won."

"Did you know that I despise you?"

"Are you going to help me or not? We don't have much time until dusk. Twenty minutes at most."

Draco climbed to his feet and followed her into the kitchen. "I don't understand why we're making food anyway. It's not like he's going to eat any of it."

"It's for us, not him. We should cook here as often as possible. The food at school is good, but think of it! Lobster, crab, clams, oysters! There are even plantains to fry! This place is brimming with the makings for first class tropical dining."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. You're right, though. Margaritas, shellfish, limes, and shrimp! Hurry up, now I'm starving."

He handed her a sharp knife and took one for himself. Elroy set a frying pan over the flames in the stove and heated oil for the fish. Together, they chopped. Sara sliced the roots from the turtle sprouts and removed the outer shells. Draco cut the cilantro into tiny bits and then added it to the boiling oil. Hot water was poured into the teapot, pineapple and mangos were sliced and seared over the hottest part of the fire. Lemons, limes, and tangerines were cut into rounds for a garnish, and wedged for use as a squeeze-on flavoring.

Draco disappeared through the cellar door and re-emerged moments later with a vintage bottle of German Riesling to serve with the fish. "Look what I found! There are cases upon cases up this behind the racks. I hadn't noticed it when we first went down with just a candle for light. The Crofts must have really enjoyed Riesling."

"It goes best with seafood."

Draco turned toward the front door, where there was a modest rapping. "The vampire is here."

He stood on the doorstep for several long moments, looking them over, studying them.

Sara waited until his gaze returned to meet her eyes. "You may enter."

He then looked to Draco and waited for the same blessing.

"Well? Are you coming in or not?"

Sara glared at him and spoke from the corner of her mouth, as if in confidence. "He needs you to invite him in, jackass."

"Oh. Well, you can come in, as long as you aren't planning to kill one of us."

"Thank you, Herr Malfoy."

Draco and Sara moved aside as Beethoven came through the entrance, letting the screen door swing closed behind him. He was small for a man, dwarfed by Draco's tall, athletic stature. His hair looked exactly as it did in any marble bust or drawing, and his presence filled the entire room, like a strong scent. You simply couldn't get away from it.

"Can I offer you some tea?"

"Please, but do not be offended when I drink very little of it."

"I understand. Would you join us for dinner? Draco and I caught two fish this morning, but they're large enough for three."

"Thank you, Frauleine, but I haven't eaten mortal food in so long; I don't recall the taste." He gave the far corner of the room a nostalgic smile. _"Ale_ is what I miss the most."

Elroy poured the tea and served cold strawberry soup to the mortals at the table, and then slipped away to ready the cooked fish.

"How long have you been here, Herr Beethoven?"

"A couple of centuries. It's such a lovely place, this island. I've been lucky with the inhabitants, so far."

Draco grinned. "Then you should feel your luckiest yet! Anyone else would, with a Malfoy as an inhabitant. Just the fact that I've _been_ here would make the value of the property increase."

"He was referring to the non-intrusive quality of the people who have lived here in the past, Draco."

"As well as their _respectful_ attitudes."

Draco finished his strawberry soup and set the spoon aside. "We're all _that,_ too."

The vampire laughed and nodded. "I am certain you will prove to be as you say."

Sara sat back in her seat as Elroy took her bowl and her teacup, and then took Draco's setting as well. In their place, he set large plates, silver forks, and wine glasses.

Beethoven poured for them from the bottle of Riesling. "This is a fine German wine. It was Madeline's favorite."

Elroy set a second plate on top of the first, and Sara smiled as the scent of the fish, lemons, limes, and seared pineapple wafted up to greet her. Elroy ladled her a bit of wine and butter sauce and she lifted her fork. "What can you tell us about Madeline?"

"I never spoke to her face to face until she fell ill. She was a lovely creature, one who was faithful to my secret. She did not deserve to die alone."

"What happened to Addison Morley?"

"He died, at his home in Edinborough. His funeral was to be the last time she would leave this, her home, her beloved island, as the outside world no longer held any interest for her. Morley was a weak and shameless man. Disgraceful, that he never married her. She was devoted to him, and would have made a fine wife."

"So you befriended her in her last days. With Addison gone, I'm sure she appreciated it."

"It was before the sickness came on her, actually. I had always watched over her, and I could see in her mind that she needed companionship. She was lonely, and at that time, so was I. Quite a pair we made. She taught me about the new music and I taught her to play the piano. She played my _Appassionata_ sonata all night long sometimes, she loved it so, but I began to hear it less often. After a time, she couldn't play at all."

Sara sighed, bittersweet. "She loved it because it reminded her of Addison. He made her a potion by the same name."

Draco smirked and sipped his wine. "It made you all tingly for me."

Sara took in a sharp, indignant breath. "It most certainly _did not! _I couldn't stay far enough away from you! You're the one who got all sappy and gross!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You want me and you know it."

"Well if I did, I don't anymore! You conceited jerk!"

Draco adopted a haughty, parental air. "Sara, you're making our guest uncomfortable. Please behave like a young lady."

Beethoven was amused by the exchange, such a pleasant change from the never-ending solitude he knew so well. "Actually, I think she's quite correct about you."

Draco lifted his fork and shook a chunk of turtle sprout at the vampire. "She hates me enough as it is without any help from the likes of you!"

The slightest smile graced Beethoven's face and he held Draco's eyes as he spoke to his mind. _She doesn't hate you, Herr Malfoy. You're a fool if you think otherwise._

Draco smiled and went back to eating in silence.

Sara jumped to her feet as Beethoven rose from the table. "Must you leave already! I have a million questions!"

"I will visit you again. Many thanks for the tea, and the engaging conversation."

"It was wonderful of you to come. I look forward to next time."

Draco swallowed a mouthful of turtle sprout. "Me too."

"It's not very late, Sara. What do you say we take some of this wine down to the beach and build a fire in the sand?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Draco wandered over to the cabinet and withdrew the jar of pinkish-purple fluid. He gave her a warm smile as he held it, waiting.

"The Appassionata potion. You want to drink some again?"

"Maybe. Unless you're afraid of all these feelings you _don't_ have."

Sara's heart beat faster, knowing she would have to take the potion now, to prove him wrong, and afraid of what sort of emotions would grow in her. Last time it had been near impossible to keep from touching him. "It isn't _me_ I'm afraid of."

Draco held his breath as she took the jar and drank a little. He mirrored the action, and then held her eyes for a long moment. When he spoke, his voice was soft and gentle. "What are our chances of skinny-dipping?"

With the sweetest expression of ardor and kindness, Sara reached down to take his hand. "Come on, let's get the fire going."

**Author Note:**_ Because I am no longer creating these as contest entries, they will no long be stand-alone stories, but more like chapters. Thank you for reading. Please review!_


End file.
